They call me Herobrine
by HeeeresJakey
Summary: The true story behind Herobrine, the untold story of his origins. This pretty much is my own version of his story, I thought it was interesting to come up with my own back story for one of the biggest gaming mysteries in history. (This story has been cancelled.)
1. Chapter 1

**They call me Herobrine.**

Hello. I am the one whose name is whispered in hushed tones in the world of Minecraftia. I am the one players dread meeting, and the one Mojang, and all the developers of Minecraft over time could not defeat. I am misunderstood, like most people who are seen from the wrong point of view. But maybe you're interested in hearing the real truth. Well here it is. The story you are about to read is my real story. Who am I?

They call me Herobrine.

...

"Brine…I will protect this world." I cried into her grave. My wife, Brine, had died, but she was not lost. She was the one who, with help from me and Notch, made the world of Minecraftia. It was her vision from the start, Notch had only used his power to create it. And ever since Brine simply grew too weak to withstand life, my love for this world grew strong. But then things changed, players were more…abusive. The manipulated the world my wife had left behind, turning her materials into tools which became nothing. Destroying, building, and then destroying what they built. It sickened me that they could not simply live and exist in this world like I did, or like the mobs did for that matter.

I had tried appealing to Notch. Begging him to make a change, to protect our creation. But Notch has his own plan. He loves the money he gets from these players destroying the world before them. I realized I had to do something, and it was going to need to be drastic. I thought of it many times, but it took me a long while to think it out completely. I created new beings, but not like the ones notch had asked me to make. He only wanted the basics, pigs, cows, sheep, animals that, without my knowledge, would be used later to provide food and materials to the player, or Steve as we called him. These new creatures were deadlier, more destructive, and the perfect revenge weapons against my destructive, careless friend. In one night, I created the Zombie, the Skeleton, and the Spider. The next day, I felt like something was missing, and I took a look through the world's very coding for inspiration. There I saw it, the failed project that was my first attempt at a pig. The model was perfect to strike fear into Steve's heart, and I knew what it should do. It would play his game. He would destroy more than Steve ever hoped to, and take him out as well. As I created this monster I called him the Creeper, as that was how he would behave. These were his soldiers, and he added them into the new world.

 **Notch's POV:** What were these things? I had not requested these creations. These…monsters. They were attacking players, ruining their fun. Notch could not create life, only one person could do that. He entered Minecraftia, and found Hero by the trail of coding he left behind.

"Hero, what have you done to this game?" Notch questioned, looking at him in his purple eyes. His blue shirt blew in the wind, and his posture seemed…different.

"You turned your back on us, Notch. Me and Brine were just as responsible for this world as you, but you're doing whatever you want with it, and you're the only one benefiting from it." He spoke, his voice hissed with accusation and anger.

"I was the one who built this place. I appreciate Brine's vision, and your power of creating life, but I was the main creator in the project." I told him, wanting to keep him in line. "That's why I'm the only one with a form in the player's world."

"You may have been lucky enough to have that power, but without me and Brine you'd be nothing. Your idea of "Cave Game" wasn't going anywhere." He spat back at me, now stepping closer.

Now I was angry. I was going to turn his soldiers into main aspects of the game, create TNT with the Creepers, arrows for the player from the skeleton, made with feathers from zombies and the bow made with string from the spiders. But first he had something to take care of. I left Minecraftia, into the real world. I then did the biggest thing I could've done to take care of my little problem. I was deleting Hero. He would join his wife wherever she was.

 **Hero's POV:** Things went dark. I was stuck in a void of blackness. I thought it through, and realized I had been banished by Notch. With rage, I scream into the void, my voice reflecting the anger I felt for my wife, her world, Notch's betrayal, and now my banishment right as I was fighting back. With my screaming came a rumble, then a blood red coloration of the world around me. Red material formed around me, and before I knew it, I had created a world of rage and hatred. I then saw the top of the world, bedrock. I knew then I was under the world of Minecraftia. Because of this, I called it the "Nether" meaning under. And I knew then I would turn this into a whole new realm of its own, one that would dominate the players when they came to destroy. Then I would find my way back to Minecraftia, and wreak my havoc on the players so they would never destroy again.

 **Notch's POV:** I was done with fixing my problem. With satisfaction I added one last thing to the update log.

" _-Removed hero"_

I thought about it, and realized players wouldn't know who this was, but decided I may as well list not only his name but his wife's name since they were both removed. Then I felt it. Guilt. I felt bad for him, and his lost wife. I decided they would at least be together in the minds of all the players. I typed.

" _-Removed Herobrine."_

I meant to separate the words, but something inside me told me I should keep them together. At least their names could still coexist by each other's side. Plus, the players wouldn't know anything about it; it was just my last tribute to them. So what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

 _Flashback:_

"What's wrong Hero? Is there a problem?" Brine asked, staring at her love with deep caring eyes.

"I just… I'm worried. This world is coming along nicely, but I feel like I have nothing to contribute. I feel like nothing I'm doing is making a difference." Hero said, looking at the completely brown ground which had yet to become grass and dirt.

"Don't worry so much sweetheart, you're a big part of this world. It's just that it isn't ready for your powers yet. One day, the world will be ready to receive its first trace of life, and you'll be there to create it." Brine assured him, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess so." Hero sighed. Brine saw through it and wrapped him up in a hug.

"You have no idea how important you are to all of us. To Notch… to me…and one day your name will be the most famous name amongst all of our players." She whispered gently into his ear.

Hero felt his heart swell; Brine always knew what to say. He was going to be happy as long as Brine was by his side, where she would stay forever.

 _End of flashback_

Hero shivered, the painful memory being forcefully ripped from his memory on his own command. Thinking of even the happy memories of Brine was too much to take. He looked at a vast field of red and thought of what he should create. He then replicated the first thing he created, which was the pig. Looking at it, he decided to distort the image, and before he knew it he turned such a previously passive creature into a disgusting, deranged looking monster. He grinned as he then created another monster to patrol the skies. The skies filled with white demons, which he called ghasts.

He watched his new creations with a mixed emotion of anger and glee. He then, seeing the hills and the oceans of lava, decided it only needed one last thing. He built a portal, using obsidian; a block that had been his idea for Notch to make. With a little flame, it came to life. He connected his Nether to Minecraftia. He now could see a new set of changes Notch had made to the world above him. The bottom one caught his eye the most.

 _"_ _-Removed Herobrine."_

Herobrine, huh? Apparently Notch couldn't even bare to call him by his real name. His face tightened into an angry scowl, then into an angry grin.

"Brine...you were right, but wrong. OUR name will be the most famous name amongst HIS players."

 **Notch's POV:** Notch rushed to his computer. The internet was exploding with talk about a new world opening up in his game, but Notch had not added any kind of new world at all. He entered Minecraftia, and was cornered by a group of players, telling him he needed to see something. They seemed scared, like they didn't understand what it was. At first Notch didn't understand what it was either, till he looked at it from the sky. In the ground, there were giant holes spelling out the words "I AM HEROBRINE."

Notch broke into a cold sweat. If he was still around, that meant he was responsible for the unexpected changes that had randomly shown up. He had just covered up the new hostiles, now he had to somehow explain a whole new world opening up without his say so. He was about to look for a portal, only to find out that the players had blocked it in. Apparently everyone who went in there kept dying before they could get back out. Obviously they could respawn, but it was intimidating to say the least. Notch decided he would uncover the portal and enter it himself. Upon doing so, he was instantly greeted by horrible creatures, resembling pigs in Minecraftia. He had no choice but to run, escaping the creatures and their golden swords. As he ran, balls of fire shot towards him, coming from huge floating creatures in the sky he had never seen before. It took everything he had to keep running until he had lost the horde. He hid in a small cave, and waited for the creatures to run past. He was about to get out from the hole when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Notch. Do you like what I've done with the place?" The voice spat at him.

"Hero? What have you done?" Notch yelled back.

"You had your chance to protect what we created, but now I'll have to scare the players away." He grinned, pulling out a diamond sword. "I'll see ya around, friend."

Saying this, Hero threw the blade across the cavern, plunging into Notch's heart. Notch grasped the area where the sword entered, and fell back. He blacked out and awoke in his bedroom. He would be able to respawn in Minecraftia, but before he did, he would have to figure out what he would do to protect his players. They would need a way to fight this new threat, or Hero would take over the world completely. His solution was a desperate one. He went into the games coding, and copied and pasted everything Hero ever made, before deleting the original entries. He then pasted in the copies, and then tried to delete Hero once again. He took a deep breath and prayed that he fixed the problem for good.

 **Hero's POV:** Hero stared down into a pond of water. He had taken a trip into Minecraftia during the night time, hidden in the shadows. As he sat by the pond of water, there came a massive ache in his head, spreading down his body. The pain quickly began to drive him mad, and he could feel himself becoming undone. He closed his eyes, fell to the ground, grasping the grass as the torment continued. Then suddenly it stopped. He breathed heavily, and slowly sat back up. He caught a frightening glimpse of himself in the water. His face now held two bright lights were his eyes once were. He had kept his body, but his eyes had been altered as his original coding was deleted. He looked around the world around him, seeing that these eyes provided a wider field of vision, and made it much easier to see in the darkness of night. He then saw someone else; a player staring at him from behind a tree. He panicked for a second, and charged at the player with his blade drawn. The player tried to run, but Hero was faster, and the player was struck down. Hero then turned and went back to his Nether, hoping to figure what really happened to him.


End file.
